


cherry lollipops

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jaebeom is lovesick. Youngjae does not approve.In which Jaebeom runs out on Youngjae again because he'd rather see Jinyoung than do his work.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	cherry lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what happens at the studio since jaebeom's started dating jinyoung

“Earth to JB.”

Yoo Youngjae stares at the side of Jaebeom’s head from his seat next to him in their studio. It’s been a solid minute but Jaebeom is still humming to himself and scribbling in his notebook, a stupid grin on his face. It’s frankly disgusting. The artist they’ve been working with is standing in the booth, glancing between them, bewildered. He’s just waiting for JB to approve, but the producer is very much in his own world at the moment. 

Youngjae sighs and presses the button that allows his voice to be heard in the booth. “Chris, let’s take a break, yes? I think JB’s finally lost it.” Chris cracks a smile, slips off his headphones and hooks them over the mic. Jaebeom still hasn’t noticed anything. Youngjae waits until Chris has closed the door behind them before backhanding his partner. 

“Ah! What the—” Jaebeom shields himself with his arms. “What’s wrong with you? Where’s Chris?”

“What’s wrong with _me_?” Youngjae parrots in disbelief. “You’ve been out of it for the past how many days?” The silly grin is back on Jaebeom’s face. “You look _sickeningly_ happy.”

“Aren’t I always?” He’s picked up his pen again. 

That really does make Youngjae laugh, because _no_ , Jaebeom is almost _never_ in a good mood when he’s working with people. He thinks he has a reputation to uphold (he doesn’t). “Um. No. You’re not.” Jaebeom doesn’t respond. “Okay, what is it? Spill.” He only shrugs. Youngjae snatches his notebook from him.

“Hey! What the hell!” Jaebeom tries to grab it back but Youngjae holds it out of reach. 

“And here I thought you might be writing lyrics,” he comments, turning pages over, “but you’ve just been doodling _Park Jiny_ —” He gasps. “ _PD-nim?_ JB, you’re _disgusting_ —”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jaebeom snarls, wrestling the book from him. “It’s not PD-nim.” He shudders at the very thought. “It’s a guy from my gym, he has the same name, that’s all.”

Youngjae waits for Jaebeom to continue, but when he doesn’t, he prompts, “And?”

Jaebeom looks up. “And what?”

“And are you a creep who just daydreams about random gym junkies?” Youngjae is impatient. “What about him? You in love now?”

Jaebeom outright blushes, and Youngjae grimaces. He’s definitely not used to seeing his partner like that. “We’ve been going out recently.” Youngjae swivels back and forth in his chair. 

“So, should I be expecting an increase in sappy love songs from you?” 

“Shut up.” Jaebeom’s phone buzzes. He picks it up and reads the message he’s received.

 _yerin noona: can you pick yugy up from sunrise? im going to be late_

Personally, he thinks that there wouldn’t be any situation in which he turns down a chance to go to the preschool. Jinyoung will be there, after all. He checks the time. It’s past four-thirty already. He’d better get going if he wants to get there before five o’clock. He stands up, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. 

“You heading out?” 

“Yeah, man, I have to pick up the kid from preschool.” He gathers his notebook and laptop, stuffing them into his backpack. “Yugyeom, I mean.”

Youngjae hums, leaning back in his chair. “See you tomorrow, then. And if Chris is somewhere outside, tell him to come back in.”

“Sure.”

-

Jaebeom steps inside the daycare, and Jinyoung is the first one to spot him. He watches as the young teacher calls out for Yugyeom and braces himself as the little rocket zooms into his knees. 

“Hey, buddy.” He ruffles his hair. “Go get your stuff.” As the kid dashes back in, Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung by the waist and kisses him. Jinyoung makes a noise and pushes him away. 

“What are you doing?” he hisses. “What if someone sees?”

Jaebeom only smirks. 

Yugyeom comes back half-heartedly, dragging his backpack along behind him and only one arm through his jacket sleeves. Jinyoung clicks his tongue and bends down to help him get it on properly. Once it’s zipped up, he pokes Yugyeom’s nose and wishes them a good day. 

They don’t leave immediately, because Yugyeom appears to have an issue with his shoelaces and won’t let Jaebeom do it for him until he’s tried and failed at least four times. 

“Oh, Jaebeom!” Jinyoung calls before they leave. “I nearly forgot. It’s Ye-eun’s birthday.” He holds out a bag of lollipops and Yugyeom looks on in interest. “Which flavor would you like? There’s orange and cherry—do you even like cherry? I know you like strawberry, but there’s no more of that…there’s watermelon, though, if you prefer—”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says softly, amused at his rambling. “It doesn’t matter.”

“…Oh. Right.” He looks embarrassed. “I—well, I suppose it doesn’t, but you know. Kids are particular about what they like. Sorry, I wasn’t—”

Jaebeom’s fingers close around one of the lollipops in Jinyoung’s hand, deliberately letting his touch linger, and the rest of his sentence fades into nothing. “Thank you very much.” He’s already tearing the plastic off when he asks, “Is Ye-eun in?”

Jinyoung jerks his thumb to the side. “She’s in a bit of a dilemma.” Jaebeom follows the direction he’s pointing to and barks out a laugh. 

Ye-eun is trapped in the middle of three screaming children, clearly trying to break up a fight. One of them is bawling, another is pulling on the third’s ears and she’s carefully prying his fingers off. None of them hear her words of disapproval. She looks around desperately and notices Jaebeom. 

“Oh, hello, Jaebeom-ssi,” she says, forcing a smile, but pain in her voice.

“Happy birthday,” he calls, putting the lollipop into his mouth. It’s cherry. 

“Thanks! I think.” She yelps when the child releases his friend’s hair and starts pulling hers instead. “No! Seungmin, no pulling hair!”

Jinyoung winces, turning back to them. “I should really…” he falters, eyes falling to Jaebeom’s mouth. He rolls the candy around in his mouth, pulling it out with a wet noise. Jinyoung snaps back into focus. “I should go help her.” He can’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“Mr. Park, can I have a lollipop?” comes Yugyeom’s voice from below. The kid tugs on Jinyoung’s trousers. 

“Yeah, sure, have whatever, Gyeom,” the teacher mutters distractedly. The toddler looks surprised at the agreement, but plunges his hand into the bag. It’s only because Jaebeom pinches him that he takes one instead of six. 

“I’ll see you later then, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom says smugly. The cherry tastes _so_ good. 

“Yes. Alright.” He presses his lips together and darts out of sight. 

Jaebeom replays the entire scene over and over again in his head, tongue working at the lollipop. He totally misses the enthusiastic rant Yugyeom goes on about his day. 

“Uncle JB?” He looks over at the backseat where’s Yugyeom is firmly buckled in his booster seat. 

“Yeah, kid?”

“Can you please open it?” A tiny hand is waving a lollipop in his peripheral vision, so he takes it and discards the plastic for him. Yugyeom doesn’t even bother to say thanks, stuffing it into his mouth and wiggling happily. His feet kick against the passenger’s seat.

Well. At least he said _please_.

“You’re welcome, anyway, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any suggestions, i'm open to hearing them!


End file.
